Broheim
by essence-of-genius
Summary: Nolan and Tyler continue their sexual relationship, however when Nolan actually likes and gets hurt by Tyler, who can he turn to besides his only friend?
1. Friendship

"How the hell do you even sail this thing?" asked Nolan, standing right in front of the wheel of the Amanda in his checkered polo shirt, white blazer, and bright orange cargo shorts. It was a miracle he did not add an additional layer of clothing that morning. The ocean breeze blew through his golden locks occasionally spraying salt water into his blue eyes.

"It's not that hard Nolan, steer the wheel like you would drive a car. Just hold on to it tighter like your life depended on it, or rather my life," said Jack, mumbling the last part. He couldn't help but wonder how he got in this mess: Nolan Ross trying to unsuccessfully steer his boat in the middle of the Atlantic, unable to see the pretentious multimillionaire beach houses of the Hamptons, with what appeared to be a storm fast approaching. He grabbed his blue sweater as he headed over to Nolan, turning past the mast of the Amanda.

"You forget I've given up driving," said Nolan, unable to master the boat.

"How the hell do you get around then?" asked Jack, trying to take over the steer.

"Chauffeur," said Nolan.

"For a person who hates the rich, you don't really differentiate do you?" asked Jack, obviously hitting a soft spot on Nolan, who grew quieter.

"It's the lifestyle that comes with living here," said Nolan, as he moved back. In order to change the subject to a lighter mood, Jack began teasing Nolan again.

"Why did I promise to teach you how to sail?"

"That's what friends are for," said Nolan with one of his cheeky smiles. There goes that word again, 'friend'. Jack was only trying to be nice. Nolan was not as annoying as he appeared, and well he was only irritating to the intensely rich so Jack could not despise him for that. Nolan did need some friends and he was quite endearing once you got past the billionaire facade.

"We've got to turn back anyway," said Jack, trying to grab onto the steer himself.

"Oh come on, we've only been out here twenty minutes or so!" whined Nolan, his face forming a pout.

"Well you can't control the weather," said Jack.

"You bet I'm trying," said Nolan folding his arms defiantly against the sea.

"Money can't control weather."

"Unfortunately. Hey, can I steer back to shore?" asked Nolan.

"You want to get caught out in the ocean during the storm?"

"You can show me how to steer back. I'm not asking to commandeer your ship by myself," said Nolan. Jack really did not want to give up the rein, but his generosity always got the best of him.

"Alright, just for a little bit," said Jack, slowly moving away from the wheel, allowing Nolan to move forward in a tiny crevice of space. "Here, place your hands on these spokes," said Jack, placing Nolan's long, delicate fingers onto the oaken wood of the wheel.

"That's what I was doing," whined Nolan.

"You've got to do it with force, Nolan," said Jack, moving behind him, and pressing into Nolan's back, Jack's fingers gently pushing down on Nolan's knuckles to get his grip tighter.  
>"Whoa there, Jack, you're getting really into this," said Nolan jokingly, feeling Jack's nose bump ever so slightly into the nape of his shoulder and neck.<p>

"Well that's how strong your grip needs to be," said Jack, loosening back a little.

Nolan held onto the wheel tighter and managed to steer the boat.

"Look, I'm doing it Jack, I'm sailing," said Nolan cheerfully. A gargantuan smile etching across his lips. "Look ma, no hands," shouted Nolan in a fit of laughter, as Jack worriedly jumped behind him.

"Don't ever joke like that Nolan," said Jack, grabbing onto the steer, trapping nolan in between his body and that of the hard wood of the Amanda.

"Loosen up Jack, I was only joking," said Nolan, becoming acutely aware of how close he was getting to Jack. He could feel the tightness of Jack's stomach and the pressure of his brawny arms against his own body.

"We don't joke around like that Nolan. Shit could happen and you could get hurt and I will be held responsible," said Jack.

At this point, Nolan was face to face with Jack pressing against him in fear that Jack would crush him to shreds.

"Look Jack, I'm really sorry. I was only playing around."

"Sorry doesn't cut it when safety's concerned," said Jack staring directly into Nolan's blue eyes, his heavy breath falling onto Nolan's chin.

A loud ring cried out into the sharp air followed by a vibration in his pants. Nolan begged his lower anatomy to control itself against the pressure of Jack's thighs, however he seemed to be failing at communicating with that part of his body and attaining any sense of discretion. Luckily, his phone was ringing and neither party involved heard it for a while.

"Excuse me," said Nolan, gathering up the courage to escape the humiliating situation, gently pushing Jack aside to reach into his left pocket and turn around. The bulge that was growing was becoming eerily apparent without the guise and guard of his trusty cell phone.

He glanced at the caller identification on the shiny small screen which blazingly read: Tyler. He answered.

"Tyler, what do you want?" asked Nolan impatiently.

"You didn't wire the twenty million into my accounts, as you promised," said Tyler in his overly cool and thought out voice.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," said Nolan, trying to hide the mountain in his pants by crossing his legs, irritated that the last person he wanted to hear from right now was bothering him on the opposite end.

"Say what, you want to meet up in, I don't know, half an hour," said Tyler, his voice getting huskily deeper as it did when he was sexually aroused.

"What else do you have in mind?" teased Nolan, his brain pausing to function due to its submission to his conspiring lower abdomen.

"I think we both know it's quite inappropriate to say over the phone," said Tyler with a click. The prick shut off his phone. Nolan stared at his advanced piece of technology. That damn hustler knew how to tease and Nolan needed to be pleased. Immediately.

"Jack, how long back to shore?"

"Fifteen minutes tops," said Jack, slightly flustered himself.

It appeared Nolan was not the only one who was left a bit disheveled from their close contact.

"Why the rush?" asked Jack.

"A business transaction I need to complete," said Nolan, trying to face the breeze that was quickly picking up pace.


	2. Acceptance

The glass doors shut with a thud as Tyler toppled onto Nolan, collapsing both their bodies onto their bed.

"Whoa there, buddy. Someone's really eager tonight," said Nolan, as Tyler tore his short over his head.

"Sometimes Ashley does not cut the temptation," said Tyler as he lunged for Nolan's neck, grabbing onto the back of, sucking at bits of skin until they turned plum. Nolan couldn't help but get slightly dissuaded at the thought of Ashley. Why was it necessary to bring her up? It was such a turn off. However, Tyler's comment did catch him off guard. Was he suggesting that he preferred him to Ashley? It was the first time someone had afforded him such a compliment. Nolan smiled to himself at the the possible thought. Tyler noticed. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Completely," said Nolan, as he entirely reversed their roles. He gently grabbed onto the nape of Tyler's head, brought his plump lips up to his, and slid his hands down Tyler's back. He sat up, Tyler straddling his waist, and tightly entrapped him between his elbows. He pushed his hips forward just a little and Tyler let out a slight moan.

"You enjoying yourself?" Nolan repeated the question, a huge smile etching on his lips. Tyler did not even respond with a verbal reply. Instead, he cupped Nolan's face in his hands, locked his legs around Nolan's lower back, and breathed heavily on his lips. Tyler pressed his hips deeper into Nolan's, their foreheads falling onto each other's for dire support. Nolan could not help but wonder where had Tyler learned these skills? Is this what he used to do with Leslie Montgomery? Push these thoughts out your head, Noland thought to himself. This was the only pleasure he felt in a while, why ruin it by being over-analytical. Accept the situation Nolan, he told himself silently.

Nolan tried to reach for Tyler's lips, but he pushed his grip away. "Not yet," said Tyler, grabbing Nolan's hands and folding them one over the other behind his back. Nolan couldn't help himself but allow his head to bob forward and try to attach his mouth to Tyler's. Tyler simply jerked his own head back.

"What did I say, not yet," said Tyler, his tones getting huskier by the second. Nolan knew Tyler to be a con man, a person who preferred dominance, but to this extent? He had no idea. He could not help but be even more turned on. His lower body part appeared to agree with him. Tyler noticed. "Oh, you like that now, don't you? Maybe I should hold back more often."

"Not if you want the damn twenty million," began Nolan as he lunged for Tyler, his hands now free. He toppled onto Tyler, straddling him, pinning down his wrists onto his plush pillows to a genuine look of surprise on Tyler's face. It appeared the sudden change in dominance excited the con man lying underneath. Nolan quickly took off his shirt, luckily he did not layer on too much today. He then continued to hold onto Tyler's wrists as he gently nipped at his left ear. Tyler let out an exasperated breath. Nolan slowly kissed and even bit his way down to the entrance of Tyler's trousers.

Nolan breathed on the bulge that was growing through Tyler's jeans. He gently breathed on the mountain that was aching Tyler by the second. He kissed the bulge lightly and then undid the top jean button with his fingers. Tyler's hands remained where they were in shock and delight. He was like a deer in headlights, so surprised by the man on top of him he could not move. Nolan then took the zipper between his teeth and slid it down all the while looking Tyler straight in the eyes.

Tyler prssed his palms onto his eyelids in sheer pleasure and anticipation. Just as soon as he expected Nolan to encapsulate his manhood in his mouth, Nolan sat up, pulled Tyler up, wrapped Tyler's arms around him and harshly forced his tongue into Tyler's mouth. Tyler pulled back, his face pink in disarry.

"You fucking tease," said Tyler, out of breath and still throbbing in his nether regions.

"You would know," said Nolan, pulling Tyler off the bed and lowering his head to the front of his cargo shorts. "Your turn," Nolan said slyly. Tyler shot him a look of pleasure and jealousy due to the role reversal.

However, he fully complied and undid the button of Nolan's trousers, quickly pulling them down. Tyler pulled down Nolan's boxers when his manhood nearly slapped him in the face. He grabbed ahold of it, kissed it from shaft to tip and ultimately slid a quarter of Nolan into his warm mouth.

Nolan fell back on his bed, his right hand on the back of Tyler's slightly ginger locks, pressuring his head to go further down when he was holding back. Tyler rubbed the parts of Nolan's member which he could not swallow completely, moving into a rhythm that brought Nolan bouts of ecstacy.

"You should give up conning, I think you've found you're talent," said Nolan, as he pulled and pressed onto Tyler's hair.

"It's all a part of the skills," said Tyler, taking a moment to breath before he licked Nolan's extraordinarily fit torso up to his neck, giving him a tremendous amount of love bites.

"Your turn to return the favor," said Tyler as he slowly pushed Nolan's shoulders down until his face reached the front of Tyler's underwear, which Nolan immediately slid off. Tyler lay face down on the bed as Nolan slid off the mattress onto the floor, taking in Tyler's penis into his mouth at the edge of the bed. He took him in his mouth in one fell swoop and Tyler moaned in pleasure. "Ohh, yes," said Tyler, grabbing onto Nolan's blonde hair tightly just as Nolan preferred.

Nolan held his head in place as Tyler thrusted into his mouth. He wrapped his elbows around Tyler's hips, adding onto the pressure colliding onto his lips. Nolan kept Tyler down his throat for what felt like eternity until Tyler finally let loose of his head and slid off the bed to meet Nolan face to face, bending his knees on the floor.

He found Nolan grasping for air. He slid two of his fingers into his mouth, moistened them, and slid them over Nolan's lips and in between his teeth. He then took the same fingers, dampened his back door, reached for the Trojan wrapper sliding out of his trousers, and sat right on Nolan's member. Nolan's sexual urges were overjoyed at the plunging of Tyler's ample buttocks against his thighs. Tyler bobbed up and down, once again holding onto Nolan's face, breathing upon his lips but never touching them. He held Nolan's chin as sweat drenched off their noses and their faces collided against each other. Tyler once again wrapped his legs around Nolan, who to heighten the pleasure and surprise, grabbed onto Tyler's buttocks and stood up. Tyler gripped tightly onto Nolan's back, fingernails digging deep certainly leaving a mark on Nolan's pale and sensitive skin.

It took Nolan all his interior strength to hold Tyler up as he plowed down onto him. Tyler's face began to turn an even brighter violet, as to which Nolan took the time for release had arrived. He bounced Tyler a couple of more times before falling on top of him on his own bed. Tyler immediately came over both their stomachs as Nolan lay on top of him. Nolan pulled himself out of Tyler, pulled the condom off, and released himself on Tyler's lower hip and upper right thigh region.

He then collapsed his head on top of Tyler's chest, glancing up at him only to find a large giddy smile etched on his face. Tyler looked down towards Nolan, his fingers playing with the blonde man's locks. He pulled his chin up slightly, stared into his face, and pulled him up for a long kiss against his swollen lips. He then rested Nolan's head back against his chest, his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

The gaze that Tyler sent Nolan's way nearly made him believe that he was being genuine in their sexual acts. He felt his head move slightly up and down to the rhythm of Tyler's breath. His eyes were closed but his fingers still softly held onto Nolan's hair. Nolan could not help but enjoy these moments, where someone held onto him in a loving embrace. He was not a fan of the cuddly aspects of relationships, having hardened his expectations of love after the treatment of the Hampton elite and humanity in general. However, the manner in which Tyler gripped onto him appeared sweet and in a very lack of Tyler fashion; real.

Nolan took one last look at Tyler, accepted the moment, and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist as they simply lay in each other's company. Two conmen finding a relationship that on deep within felt like it retained a manner of truth.


	3. Hope and Hurt

Nolan stared at the creature laying on his numbed left arm. The sunshine was streaming in through his floor to ceiling windows and burned onto Nolan's blonde hair. Tyler had reversed his position. He was now the one laying on top of Nolan, their legs entertwined below. Nolan held onto Tyler as the luminous sunlight woke him up. Tyler slowly opened up his eyes.

"Don't you have blinds in here?" asked Tyler, squinting his eyes trying to escape the solar flare.

"How long do you expect to stay exactly?" teased Nolan, not willing to let Tyler go, but amazed by his capability to submit to their "relationship", if one could call it that.

"What a charmer. Get it and go. Never expected you to be the type," said Tyler, half mumbling through his sleep.

"What type did you expect?"

"I don't know," said Tyler, giving up on all sense of speech.

"It's nearly noon," said Nolan. He did not want to disturb whatever they were doing, but even he knew there was work to be done. And he could not necessarily have Emily stopping by to find Tyler immersed between his legs. What she did not know kept their relationship better. She was not the only one with secrets. Nolan smiled at the thought that he had a semi-upper hand on her.

"I don't care," whined Tyler like a child as he buried himself deeper into Nolan's chest, tossing the cotton bedsheet over his shoulder.

"Come on, Tyler, it's time to get up. Even you have scheming to finish," said Nolan, sitting up. Tyler fell off of him and onto his soft mattress.

"Come back," said Tyler, pulling Nolan down towards him. Nolan was surprised at his vigor this early in the morning as Tyler tried to pull him into a morning kiss. However, he knew better than to start things up again right now.

"No, no, no, go brush your teeth first," said Nolan, pulling himself away from Tyler. He got off the bed, looked out his window at his gorgeous beach view and slipped on his satin robe.

"So quick to pull away," said Tyler getting up and rubbing his eyes, the sheets in a tangle between his thighs.

"Bad morning breath is a turn off," said Nolan as Tyler headed for the bathroom.

Nolan sat back down on his bed, looking at the disheveled bedsheets. This was his life now. Hiding a forbidden relationship in secrecy in a glass house. The thought invigorated him. He never liked Tyler much but he appreciated the kid's resentment towards the Hampton's elite. They were both trying to reach the top, well only Nolan had already made it. He hated to admit it, but he did see a little of himself in Tyler: the tenacious force of anger ready to prove everyone around him that he could be just as good if not better than they are. That he had more than the lavish and palatial houses, the gossipy environment of socialites, and the nearly circus like dinner parties. He had his genius. And his past. He knew what it meant to struggle, to fight for an idea because if you didn't, you wouldn't survive. Tyler has initially come from a stable background, but he had to fight now. And Nolan could not help but fall pity to his struggle. He was beginning to like Tyler and he thought Tyler was beginning to like him too.

"What took you so long?" asked Emily as Nolan strided onto her expansive porch.

"Let's just say I had some business to take care of this morning," said Nolan, sitting down beside Emily on her rocking swing. This was the first time he had seen her actually sitting on it.

"What's that smell?" she asked as he sat down. It was the severe stench of Axe and some other youthful men's cologne. Obviously, it was Tyler's odor clinging onto Nolan's skin.

"Nothing, just trying something new," said Nolan, trying to change where the conversation was going.

"We've got a problem," said Emily in her cold demeanor. That phrase was becoming less and less of a surprise lately. Rather, it was becoming a staple of their summer.

"What now?" asked Nolan.

"Emily didn't leave," began Emily, or rather the true Amanda.

"What do you mean?" asked Nolan, getting confused over the exchange of names himself.

"She didn't take the ticket to Paris. She's staying with Jack," said Emily, looking down into her lap. A slight sign of remorse etching across her face.

"Well finally someone's gone for him," said Nolan. Emily shot him a hellish look.

"She needs to leave now. Otherwise, she could jeopardize everything," said Emily. She was not one to lose her cool, but Nolan could see the fear of her web of lies disentangling in front of her eyes. "All this I've worked for can't go to waste. Not now."

"Well, how do you suggest we get rid of her? And understand I don't want my name attached to murder," said Nolan.

"We're not going to kill her Nolan," said Emily, standing up, appearing to take the thought into consideration.

"Then what are you thinking? If she won't be bought out... she's not asking for a higher price is she? Cause that's a simple resolution," said Nolan, a keen observer to seeing money solve most of his problems.

"It's not the money she's after. Of all the people to fall into sentimentality, it had to be her. She needs a place to start over. Being Amanda Clarke is not the most ideal position," began Emily.

"You would know," interjected Nolan.

"She wants a place to be accepted and stay. She knows only Jack can offer her that."

"So do you... Emily, what are you doing with Daniel Grayson? You can't keep on telling me you're falling in love with him, he's part of the plan isn't he? He's got to be. You can't be associated with the Graysons in a positive manner in the least," said Nolan, regreting letting that all out to the sullen Emily.

"My feelings for Daniel are none of your business. I said he's not a part of the plan, then he's not, got it?" said Emily with her stone cold stare. Nolan nodded, goosebumps rising on his arms. Emily Thorne was not a woman to be messed with. "You're friends with Jack, right?"

"Well, kind of, yea. We're getting there," began Nolan.

"Well tell him to go. Tell him to leave for Haiti... with Amanda," said Emily, looking down at the double infinity symbol etched onto the ivory wood of her once beach house.

"What?" asked Nolan in disbelief.

"I said tell Jack to take Amanda and go away. It's what he's ever wanted. As a friend, don't you want the best for him?"

"Yea, I do. But telling Jack to just leave the Stowaway won't be easy. He's meant to be here, Ems. What about Declan? He's not going to leave his brother with the last remaining legacy of his father," said Nolan. Sometimes he had no clue where Emily cooked up her ridiculous ideas.

"All he's ever wanted is go to Haiti and help after the earthquakes. Now he has Amanda too. Propose to buy out the Stowaway and offer Declan a job at Nolcorp since he's not leaving Charlotte behind anytime soon, and keep a watch on him too. He runs his mouth way too often. That way everything's clear for him to leave," said Emily. Nolan thought about the idea. On paper, it seemed ideal. Everything would be out of the way. Emily wouldn't have to worry about her obvious feelings for Jack and he would have his idea of Amanda. Declan working for him would allow Declan to achieve the lifestyle he always desired and have Charlotte too. The plan seemed perfect. But it would be anything but and Nolan knew that.

"How many people do you want me to babysit?" asked Nolan.

"You said you wanted to help, do your bit," said Emily, not even facing Nolan in a tone reducing him to a place of utter fear.

"I'll propose the idea, but I doubt he'll be that taken with it. You say he has Amanda, and I know you don't want to admit it, but he still has feelings for you," said Nolan.

"Nolan, it's your job to persuade him to leave. Do me this favor," said Emily, facing the other direction, the wind blowing through her golden hair. Nolan could not refuse, he had promised Emily/Amanda's father he would do anything in her right to keep her pleased, and he figured this plan might work out for the best.

"I'll try, no promises" said Nolan.

"You won't try, you'll succeed," said Emily heading off of her porch. "If you excuse me, I've got to go see Daniel anyway," said Emily.

"I'll head over to the Grayson estate anyway," said Nolan. He needed cheering up from the afternoon's developments, and nothing pleased him more than seeing the Graysons' or Ashley severely annoyed by his presence.

Tyler entered the small by comparison pool house. He found Daniel, the spawn he despised the most, laying on the sofa, going through his phone.

"What are you doing here, Tyler? Taking time out from kissing my father's ass much?" asked Daniel, obviously ticked off with all the attention Tyler was taking from his parents and yet at the same time destroying his relationship with Emily, the only factor of stability in his life.

"I'm not sure if you forgot, but I'm a guest in this house as well as an employee," began Tyler. "More than you can say for yourself."

"This is my house," said Daniel angrily.

"This is your parent's house and you can't even offer them a large revenue," said Tyler.

"I don't know how you got Nolan Ross involved in your plans, but he is your only redeeming feature," said Daniel. Tyler had not even thought of it that way. He had wished Daniel had not brought up Nolan. He was a different part of his life. A part not interrupted by the pretension and haughtiness of the Graysons or the rest of the Hampton's for that matter. Nolan Ross had the largest income of anyone there, he might have been slightly annoying in his exposure of it, but he was also the most humble person there was. He knew he had to credit David Clarke for his rise to vast income and he did so even through Clarke's tarnished name. He wasn't anything like the Graysons. He was what Tyler hoped to be. Of course he couldn't tell Nolan that, he could never give anyone that much power or admiration. He learned that the hard way. It would only lead to the disintegration of his own pride.

"Well, my charm and skills got Nolan Ross, jealous much that a man nearly as twice as young as your father has roughly quadruple the income?" asked Tyler, trying to hit a nerve.

"Why are you working for my father then and not him?" asked Daniel. Tyler was beginning to consider the prospects of asking Nolan for a job. Or rather becoming his mistress. He didn't mind either option. Being around Nolan gave him the security of a home and money as well as the understanding that they were the ones better than the rest of the world for working their way up. He was considering beginning to like the guy. Daniel's phone began to ring. Tyler could already tell by the ring tone and the blazing caller identification on the screen that it was Emily.

"Hey Emily, you're coming over? Yea, I'm ready to go to lunch," said Daniel over the phone, turning it off with a quick click. He hated talking to Emily while Tyler was in the room. He wanted Tyler to have nothing to do with her.

"You two are going quite strong, should we expect a big announcement soon?" asked Tyler, moving closer to Danie. He was looking for any position to turn the situation into one of his own favor.

Tyler turned around for a quick second, pulled harshly on his nose, twisting it a couple of times, and sat down right next to Daniel, a bit too close for comfort.

"Oh fuck! Look I've got a nosebleed, you aren't wearing that weird musky cologne that I'm allergic to are you?" asked Tyler, holding onto his nostrils. Daniel guiltily nodded, cursed into the air, and being the kind-hearted spirit he was got up and tried looking for a tissue or handkerchief of any sort out of guilt for causing more harm to his once friend. All the while, Tyler spread the blood from his nose over the crotch of his trousers. Emily should be here any second. Perfect.

"Here, I found a tissue," said Daniel.

"Ah thanks man, ah look at me, such a mess, it got all over my pants," said Tyler, as both their eyes geared towards his crotch. Daniel pulled out another tissue and lowered himself in front of Tyler's legs and began to rub the blood off his pants.

"I can do it Daniel," began Tyler.

"No, its alright, I got it," said Daniel.

"Ah, there, that's the spot," said Tyler as Emily entered the room, finding her boyfriend with his head in between the legs of a man she could not bear while he applauded in pleasure.

"What's going on here?" asked Emily. Daniel's head popped up in surprise. Tyler turned his head around and not only found one blonde standing there in shock, but a taller golden haired man of his favor. His face fell when he saw Nolan enter the room, a look of pure sadness emitting from his eyes.


End file.
